Principal Cadance/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Cadance peering behind the door (new version) EG3.png Dean Cadance surprised by what she sees EG3.png Dean Cadance finds Twilight on the floor EG3.png Dean Cadance "you know the rules against pets" EG3.png Dean Cadance helps Sci-Twi off the floor EG3.png Sci-Twi "Spike isn't a pet" EG3.png Sci-Twi "focus of my research project" EG3.png Twilight holding Spike out to Dean Cadance EG3.png Dean Cadance "if you say so" EG3.png Dean Cadance picks a dog hair from Twilight's shirt EG3.png Dean Cadance "put on a clean shirt" EG3.png Dean Cadance "she wants to see you" EG3.png Sci-Twi excited about news of her application EG3.png Dean Cadance "been meaning to talk to you" EG3.png Dean Cadance "sure that's what you really want?" EG3.png Dean Cadance "there aren't any classrooms" EG3.png Dean Cadance "doing everything on your own" EG3.png Sci-Twi "that is why it's called" EG3.png Dean Cadance "don't want you to miss out" EG3.png Dean Cadance "being around other people" EG3.png Dean Cadance --learn the most about yourself-- EG3.png Sci-Twi "I guess" EG3.png Dean Cadance "meet you in Principal Cinch's office" EG3.png Sci-Twi nodding to Dean Cadance EG3.png Dean Cadance encouraging Sci-Twi forward EG3.png Shining Armor closing the door EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at Shining Armor EG3.png Dean Cadance "as an alumni" EG3.png Dean Cadance "provide some unique perspective" EG3.png Shining Armor looking at Dean Cadance EG3.png Shining Armor blushing EG3.png Cinch "you happen to recall who won" EG3.png Shining Armor cocky "we always win" EG3.png Shining Armor "I know it's not really your thing" EG3.png Cadance and Shining Armor leave the room EG3.png Sci-Twi approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png I'm not really sure.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at Sour Sweet EG3.png Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to" EG3.png Dean Cadance "This is the right bus" EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "always such a pleasure to see you" EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "thank you, Vice Principal Luna" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Dean Cadance "check in with the others" EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Cadance --Welcome everyone-- EG3.png Cadance --Tricross Relay-- EG3.png Cadance --In this event-- EG3.png Cadance --qualifying competitors-- EG3.png Cadance --So...-- EG3.png Cadance --if the competitors are ready-- EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance --Canterlot is off to an early lead-- EG3.png Sci-Twi lets loose her last arrow EG3.png Principal Cinch in slow suspense EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Indigo Zap riding up the vine EG3.png Principal Cinch beyond stunned EG3.png Principal Cinch suspects foul play EG3.png Dean Cadance --please proceed to the gym-- EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Principal Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia -we all saw what happened- EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Cinch --was this your strategy all along--- EG3.png Cinch --force us into accepting you as equals--- EG3.png Cadance --as soon as our teams are ready-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Cadance --last event of the Friendship Games-- EG3.png Dean Cadance about to start the last event EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Cadance and Luna --now!-- EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic about to burst EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Sci-Twi continues to be lifted EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cadance and Luna running away EG3.png Sunset "You're destroying this world" EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Hang on!" EG3.png Rarity "Obviously!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia --I know these Friendship Games-- EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Dean Cadance walks up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Dean Cadance sits next to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi decides to withdraw her Everton application EG3.png Dean Cadance "really?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I may know about a lot of things" EG3.png Sci-Twi "friendship isn't really one of them" EG3.png Sci-Twi "definitely not gonna learn more" EG3.png Sci-Twi "being alone all the time" EG3.png Cadance "you're staying at Crystal Prep?" EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png Sci-Twi "I don't suppose..." EG3.png Cadance "transfer to this school instead" EG3.png Cadance "you'd certainly be missed" EG3.png Dean Cadance hugging Sci-Twi EG3.png Cadance promises to talk to Celestia about Sci-Twi's transfer EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png 'Differing trailer shots' Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png pt-br:Decana Cadance/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages